Une journée pour pécher  Heu pêcher
by Manion-chan
Summary: Lorsque Reborn invite tous les gardiens de Tsuna ainsi que Dino à la mer du nord, en Belgique, pour un entraînement de résistance. Chacun a un partenaire pour la journée... Et pour la nuit...


**Un jour pour pécher… Heu pêcher.**

_Coucou ! Me revoici encore dans un One Shot sorti tout droit de mon cerveau dérangé. Pour une fois, j'ai changé mes couples, hé non, pas de 6918 cette fois T_T Je me rattraperai au prochain ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous propose, à la fin de celle-ci de cliquer sur le petit lien bleu pour me dire ce que vous en pensez~ Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes~_

Reborn est un tuteur démoniaque Tsuna et Dino étaient tout à fait d'accord sur ce point là. Les méthodes d'entraînement sont spartiates, les coups pleuvent, les blagues stupides aussi mais il fallait bien avouer que les deux hommes étaient plus fort à présent. C'est pour ça que le tuteur décida d'envoyer la dixième génération Vongola ainsi que le dixième boss Cavallone pour une journée de pêche à la mer du nord, en Belgique pour leur tranquillité.

L'embarquement a déjà été difficile car Hibari refusait d'entrer dans l'avion parce qu'être renfermé dans une boîte d'où il est impossible de sortir pour échapper aux herbivores ne lui plaisait pas. Takeshi passa devant lui puis partit s'asseoir près d'un hublot suivi par les autres ce qui permit de fermer les portes avec un préfet dans l'habitacle est la grande claque amicale qu'il s'est prise dans le dos de la part de Ryohei. Un silence accueillit ce geste suivit d'un rire très particulier reconnu de tout le monde : Kufufu~ Heureusement, Reborn arriva à temps pour éviter la destruction de l'avion privé de la famiglia.

Les minutes défilaient à une lenteur exaspérante du point de vue du porteur de l'anneau du nuage. En effet, il y avait tout sauf de l'espace et du calme dans l'avion. Entre Lambo qui criait sans arrêt, l'habituelle dispute entre le soleil et la tempête, les avances de Mukuro à chaque fois repoussées par le boss seul le gardien de la pluie était calme en regardant par le hublot et c'est sous le regard étonné des autres mafieux qu'Hibari se dirigea vers la place libre près de son collègue de la pluie. Ce dernier se retourna et gratifia d'un sourire radieux avant de retourner à la contemplation de la terre bien plus bas.

Plus personne n'osa bouger lorsque Takeshi prêta son lecteur MP3 à son voisin pour qu'il puisse faire abstraction du bruit ambiant. Kyôya mit les écouteurs et se laissa emporter par la musique et finit par s'endormir à l'étonnement de tous. Comme par magie l'ambiance se réchauffa tandis que Tsunayoshi, à cause d'un instant d'inattention, se retrouva avec son gardien de la brume sur les genoux, un sourire pervers vissé aux lèvres. Plus tard, la tête d'Hibari glissa sur l'épaule du baseballer qui se raidit un instant avant de sourire après tout, le préfet ne devait pas être dangereux lorsqu'il dormait.

Après quelques heures d'avion, Reborn informa les passagers qu'ils feraient une escale à Rome pour charger le cheval ailé puis qu'ils repartiraient de suite pour la mer du nord. Tous eurent des frissons lorsqu'ils virent le sourire sadique du bébé un détail devait leur échapper mais lequel, ils l'ignoraient.

Comme prévu, ils s'arrêtèrent en Italie le temps que Dino embarque, seul puis ils repartirent vers la Belgique. Le cheval ailé était étonné de voir son élève paisiblement endormi contre l'épaule d'un des amis de Tsuna. Ce dernier était soulagé parce que le garçon qui était avant sur ses genoux avait repris sa place avec un sourire narquois envers le blond.

Le voyage se déroula dans le calme car les éléments les plus bruyants avaient trouvé de l'occupation : un livre pour Hayato, une sieste extrême pour Ryohei et un assommement pour le benjamin de la bande, Mukuro, quant à lui avait entrepris une séance de bouche à bouche avec son pseudo boss qui demandait de l'aide auprès de Reborn.

-Débrouille-toi Dame-Tsuna c'est à toi de canaliser tes hommes.

-Mukuro ! Lâche-moi enfin !

Malgré les protestations du gardien du ciel Vongola, son homologue de la brume ne s'écartait pas, au contraire. A la fin, Tsuna parvint à s'échapper et échangea sa place avec celle de Dino il préférait vraiment être assit aux côtés de Gokudera, c'était moins dangereux pour lui.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'avion se posa enfin et nos mafieux se dirigèrent vers la gare proche de l'aéroport pour finir leur chemin jusqu'à la côte. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Nieuport, Reborn les entraîna vers l'estacade où du matériel de pêche les attendait sagement. Le seul hic était la météo : forte pluie, vent et vraiment froid.

-Ce soir, j'ai prévu une nuit à l'hôtel vous serez deux par chambre et c'est moi qui ai fait les répartitions plus tôt dans l'avion. J'espère pour vous que vous attraperez de quoi manger aujourd'hui.

-Re- Reborn ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nous laisser ici tous seuls ?

-Alors, pour les chambres, Yamamoto tu iras avec Hibari, Gokudera avec Ryohei, Dino avec Lambo, Tsuna tu dormiras avec Mukuro tandis que je serai seul. Prenez cette journée pour une journée d'entraînement pour vous renforcer tous les mafieux doivent être résistants. Bonne pêche.

L'arcobaleno disparut avant que quiconque ait pu répliquer. Chacun se dirigea vers les cannes, chacune décorée des armoiries Vongola sauf une et chacune avec un attribut. Tout le monde avait sa propre canne et avait commencé à mettre les vers sur les hameçons pour ensuite regarder comment les autres pêcheurs présents faisaient pour lancer leurs lignes dans la mer agitée. En bon mafieux, ils parvinrent tous à l'envoyer assez loin sauf Dino, évidemment, sans ses hommes, il était vraiment bon à rien. En fin de compte, il replia et regarda les autres essayer de rester calmes près de leurs cannes et se donna pour mission de canaliser Lambo.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Après un quart d'heure, Takeshi remonta le premier poisson de la journée mais Hayato se dépêcha de leur prouver que cette sorte de poisson n'était pas comestible grâce à son livre. Pas découragé pour la cause, le baseballer renvoya sa ligne dans l'eau et partit s'appuyer un peu plus loin.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait vraiment froid se plaignit Tsuna.

-Kufufu~ Veux-tu que je te réchauffe mon petit Tsunayoshi ?

-Non non, ça ira !

-Arrête d'embêter le juudaime sale ananas pervers.

-Kufufu~

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite, je te mords à mort, ananas herbivore.

-Mukuro ! Tu as une touche extrême !

L'illusionniste remonta sa ligne et s'aperçut avec joie qu'il avait eu un poisson plat ainsi qu'un cabillaud. Gokudera partit alors dans des explications sur les deux types de poissons puis leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient les garder avec un sourire victorieux, le porteur de l'anneau de la brume jeta ses prises dans la nasse de son équipe. De son côté, Tsuna désespérait pour la fin de sa journée il avait bien compris le jeu de Mukuro. Au début, ce dernier se contentait de sous-entendus mais dernièrement, il avait commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses, entre autres.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Petit à petit, les nasses se remplissaient et les mafieux additionnaient les gaffes. Ryohei, avec son extrême bonne humeur avait réussi à mélanger sa ligne à celle de cinq autres pêcheurs tandis qu'il se battait avec les fils, Takeshi avait une fille collée aux basques qui d'après le regard d'une certaine alouette, allait sûrement se prendre un coup de tonfas. Durant ce temps là, Dino conversait avec des italiens de passage tout en espérant ne pas être reconnu par contre, Mukuro traduisait ce que disait Tsuna à une petite fille toute mignonne.

Cette bonne humeur ne dura pas lorsque la pluie redoubla d'intensité ainsi que le vent se faisait encore plus piquant. Lorsque ses mains devinrent mauves, le decimo accepta que Mukuro le prenne dans ses bras sous le regard ébahi des cinq autres, Lambo était trop intéressé par les vagues que par ce qu'il se passait entre les adolescents.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

L'arrivée de Reborn se fit bien plus tard, au grand soulagement des huit derniers pêcheurs. Tsuna avait fait forfait, Dino avait acheté des poissons qu'un type vendait en repartant, Kyôya faisait le fier mais voir ces bêtes maltraitées lui faisait mal au ventre et Ryohei était extrêmement heureux de sa pêche. En fin de compte, quelques accrochages mis à part, tout s'était bien passé. L'arcobaleno les conduisit à l'hôtel et les laissa en plan devant leurs chambres respectives en leur annonçant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'étage.

Dans leur chambre, les huit mafieux se rendirent compte d'un petit problème : il fallait vider les poissons. Evidemment, certains étaient déjà écartés pour cette tâche : Lambo (les enfants ne peuvent pas jouer avec les couteaux), Dino (trop dangereux), Hibari (il ne pouvait pas faire ça à un animal, après tout, un poisson n'est pas un herbivore), Tsuna (voir des tripes c'est pas pour lui), Ryohei (beaucoup trop… Extrême) et Gokudera (il avait tendance à tourner de l'œil). Restaient donc Takeshi et Mukuro pour cette sale besogne. Avec un sourire amusé, l'illusionniste entraîna son pseudo boss vers la chambre 69 parce qu'il aimait ce chiffre les enferma, laissant la tâche au sabreur Vongola.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Les six hommes restants restèrent plantés dans le couloir, encore choqués par cet abandon et ce double sens. Takeshi invita alors les autres dans sa chambre le temps de s'occuper de leur part de poisson. Dans la chambre 69, Tsuna était parti prendre un bain bien chaud sur le temps que l'illusionniste préparait le souper ou du moins, les quatre cabillauds et autres merlans qu'ils avaient pêchés. Malheureusement pour lui, son gardien de la brume acheva sa besogne bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et comme il l'aurait parié dans ce cas, il ne pourra pas finir son bain en paix. Effectivement, il entendit le rire particulier de l'autre garçon avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Mukuro, déjà torse nu et en train de déboucler sa ceinture.

-Kufufu~ Ne fais pas cette tête là Tsunayoshi~ Je veux juste prendre un bain avec toi~

-Hiii non Mukuro ! Attends que je sois sorti au moins j'ai presque… Fini…

Le decimo n'avait pas fini ses protestations lorsqu'il sentit un corps se serrer contre le sien dans la baignoire ainsi qu'une tête se poser sur son torse.

-Je préfère les baignoires d'ici.

-Mukuro ! Lâche-moi !

-Kufufu~ Je n'en ai pas envie et puis si tu n'étais vraiment pas d'accord, tu m'aurais déjà repoussé comme tu évites certains de tes gardiens~

Tsuna arrêta de se débattre et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'autre garçon, ce dernier comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il profita alors du temps de réaction du gardien du ciel pour l'embrasser tout en caressant sa joue. Tsunayoshi ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il appréciait ce baiser ainsi que Mukuro mais d'un autre, il ne se sentait pas prêt à savoir ce que l'autre entendait par posséder son corps. A la fin de l'échange, l'illusionniste sourit en voyant la couleur des joues de son pseudo boss ce dernier parvint enfin à sortir de la baignoire pour s'enrouler dans un peignoir de l'hôtel.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Takeshi finissait enfin les derniers poissons de Gokudera ensuite, il pourrait enfin préparer des sushis pour lui et Hibari. Ce dernier était assit près de la fenêtre et surveillait ce qu'il se passait sur son territoire du moment. De temps en temps, il jetait des regards au sabreur qui ne se débrouillait pas mal tout seul pour une fois, il était sérieux et ça lui donnait un certain charme non négligeable. Le manieur de tonfas commençait à avoir faim et le fit comprendre aux occupants de la pièce d'un seul regard il faut dire qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir être au calme mais avec les abrutis présents plus tôt, c'était impossible.

-Ha ha, désolé pour l'attente. Tu as une préférence pour le poisson ?

-Je mange de tout.

-Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, un plat rempli de mets arriva sur la table et les deux garçons se souhaitèrent un bon appétit. Contrairement à d'habitude, Takeshi était calme et avait abandonné son sourire abruti Kyôya n'en revenait pas, il avait l'impression d'être en face du bébé tellement l'aura du sportif avait changé. Etrangement, ça le rendait vraiment plus attirant.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

De son côté, Dino peinait à canaliser le gamin qui criait partout et qui essayait sans cesse de partir pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Et dire que le pauvre Cavallone avait espéré se retrouver seul avec son petit frère de cœur pour lui avouer enfin ses sentiments mais que tout son plan était impossible à réaliser pire même : Tsuna était bloqué avec l'autre pervers national.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dans la chambre 69, le châtain cherchait ses vêtements depuis un bon bout de temps mais n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus, à coup sûr, c'était encore un jeu de l'illusionniste.

-Mukuro, rends-moi mes vêtements. Comment je vais faire pour sortir s'il y a un problème ?

-Kufufu~ Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'arcobaleno doit tout surveiller d'où il est. Tu ferais bien de surveiller ce que tu es en train de faire cramer.

Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil à la poêle et blêmit en voyant l'état de son poisson d'un coup de poignet habile, il le retourna en jetant un regard d'avertissement à l'illusionniste qui s'approchait trop près de lui à son goût. Ce dernier s'appuya au plan de travail et commença à discuter avec le decimo qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Ryohei et Hayato étaient encore en train de se crêper le chignon à propos de la cuisson de leur butin car le boxeur trouvait que la façon de faire de l'autre garçon était extrêmement stupide. Evidemment, le chef d'établissement arriva pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit ce à quoi le porteur de l'anneau du soleil répondit qu'il était extrêmement impoli de rentrer sans frapper.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dans la chambre du gardien de la pluie, les assiettes et les couverts étaient dans le lave vaisselle tandis que les deux garçons regardaient leur chambre ils avaient choisi –sans le savoir- celle avec des lits superposés.

-Je prends le lit du haut.

-Ha ha ça ne me gêne pas de prendre celui du bas.

-Si tu fais du bruit pendant la nuit, je te mordrai à mort.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche avant devenir me coucher.

-Je passerai après toi alors.

Le sabreur sourit tout en sortant avec ses affaires. Il allait devoir faire attention car il savait que le préfet de Namimori avait le sommeil très léger mais encore une fois, il prenait ça comme un jeu.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Les deux gardiens les plus bruyants avaient fini par aller se coucher directement après avoir mangé et avaient eu une discussion pour savoir qui prendrait la lit loin du radiateur c'est qu'il faisait extrêmement froid dans leur chambre.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dino avait été bien embêté lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit deux personnes pour lui et Lambo puis il s'était rappelé que le gamin n'avait que cinq ans et que par conséquent, il pouvait dormir de son côté sans soucis.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour échapper à Mukuro et ses mains baladeuses, il s'était renfermé dans leur chambre et n'y avait découvert qu'un lit un une personne en plus. A présent, il était face à un dilemme : il savait que son gardien n'avait pas un lit digne de ce nom à Kokuyo Land alors soit il restait renfermé et passait une nuit convenable tandis que l'illusionniste dormait sur le canapé ou alors il sortait rapidement et laissait le lit à Mukuro. Après mûre réflexion, il déverrouilla la porte et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui. Il releva les yeux et croisa alors le regard de son collègue de la brume là, il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

-Oya oya~ Je me demandais quand tu allais me laisser rentrer je commençais à m'ennuyer.

-Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé pour te laisser le lit, je sais bien que tu…

Les explications du garçon furent interrompues par un baiser d'abord chaste mais quand il essaya de protester, l'illusionniste en profita pour glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son Tsunayoshi puis, à force de titiller le gardien du ciel, ce dernier finit par répondre au baiser au grand bonheur de l'italien. L'échange cessa à cause du manque d'air mais les lèvres du plus petit furent vite reprises pour les entraîner à nouveau dans un baiser passionné. Tant bien que mal, Mukuro les releva et les dirigea vers le lit où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sans un bruit. Cette fois, l'illusionniste se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui, ambre, de l'autre garçon.

-Si tu ne le sens pas, on arrête, OK ?

-Hu-huh.

Doucement, Mukuro posa une multitude de baisers papillons dans le cou de Tsuna sur le temps qu'il commençait à desserrer le peignoir de son pseudo boss. Ce dernier arborait une magnifique teinte coquelicot et laissait ses mains passer sur le dos de l'autre garçon mais sans oser faire autre chose. En fin de compte, il avait compris un peu plus tôt dans la journée que l'illusionniste était spécial pour lui mais il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de tout ce que ça impliquait lui qui s'était toujours cru amoureux de Kyoko, il venait de prendre un fameux coup. Petit à petit, il commença à se détendre sous les attouchements de l'autre garçon et même à les apprécier. Durant un court instant, Mukuro se redressa et avec un air sérieux retira son t-shirt avant de replonger dans le cou de Tsuna, sous les mordillements, le decimo laissa un soupir de satisfaction avant de commencer lui aussi à explorer le corps au-dessus de lui.

-Si tu veux t'arrêter, c'est maintenant.

-Continue Mukuro je te fais confiance…

-Kufufu~

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Pour une fois, Kyôya avait eu de la chance car il partageait sa chambre avec un herbivore calme et respectueux. Exhibitionniste mais supportable. En effet, après sa douche, Takeshi était ressorti torse nu avec un drap dans le cou pour empêcher les gouttes qui coulaient de ses cheveux de continuer leur course le long de son dos.

-Ha ha Hibari ! On dirait que tu vois quelque chose de choquant.

-Habille-toi herbivore.

-J'ai oublié ma blouse à Namimori.

Dit comme ça avec le sourire d'excuse, c'était impossible de croire à un mensonge et en plus, ça perturbait le gardien du nuage plus que de raison. Depuis quand ne lui avait-on pas souri comme ça et parlé avec ce ton ? Vraiment longtemps. Il abandonna sa lecture et descendit de son lit d'un bond souple en annonçant qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Au retour du chef du comité de discipline, le baseballer regardait le sommier du lit au-dessus du sien d'un air fatigué ce qui surprit le manieur de tonfas. Après tout, Yamamoto Takeshi était reconnu pour sa bonne humeur et cet air joyeux, pas pour cette tête d'enterrement. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Hibari s'approcha de l'autre garçon et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Dis-moi ce qui te pose problème.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Tsuna était dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait juste qu'il aimait ce que Mukuro était en train de faire avec son corps. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque l'illusionniste commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre dressé. Quand tous les mouvements cessèrent, il émit un gémissement de frustration avant de croiser le regard chargé de désir de l'autre garçon.

-Demande-moi ce que tu veux Tsunayoshi… Je veux l'entendre…

Tout en rougissant, le decimo détourna la tête et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il essayait de mettre ses idées en place pour former une phrase lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Mukuro sur son érection prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda à l'autre homme de le préparer.

D'abord surpris d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait si vite, l'illusionniste sourit puis lécha le membre tendu de Tsuna avant de l'avaler d'un coup, arrachant un cri à sa proie. Il profita aussi des sensations positives qu'il procurait à l'autre garçon pour insérer le premier doigt dans l'intimité encore jamais visitée. Le decimo se raidit malgré les paroles rassurantes de Mukuro mais quand la langue du gardien de la brume se fit plus insistante sur son membre, elle diminua un peu la douleur. C'était la première fois que l'italien préparait sa proie, d'habitude, il se contentait juste de l'entendre supplier puis le prenait sauvagement mais avec son pseudo boss, il en était incapable.

Une fois qu'il sentit que Tsuna était prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses trois doigts et posa son érection douloureuse contre l'intimité du plus jeune. Ce dernier était définitivement rouge, autant de gêne que de plaisir et semblait vraiment profiter de ce moment avec son gardien. Pour éviter que son Tsunayoshi ne gémisse trop fort, Mukuro l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant doucement. A présent, il n'attendait que le signe l'autorisant à bouger.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dire que Takeshi était vraiment étonné par les paroles de son aîné était peu dire et pourtant, ça lui remontait le moral de voir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. Pourtant, il fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de sourire bêtement comme à son habitude et de déclarer que tout allait bien mais lorsqu'il aperçut le regard du gardien du nuage, il comprit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. D'un seul mouvement, Hibari se redressa, vexé et s'apprêtait à remonter lorsque Takeshi prit la parole.

-Pourquoi es-tu si inaccessible ?

-Hn. Je ne suis pas inaccessible, je n'aime pas les groupes d'herbivores.

Sans plus d'explications, le manieur de tonfas monta sur le matelas du dessus et soupira d'aise une fois couché. A présent, il espérait que le silence le plus complet envahisse la chambre pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir mais même sans aucun bruit, il ne parvenait pas à tomber dans cet état entre le sommeil et la lucidité pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hibari se tournait et se retournait sur son matelas sans s'endormir. En fait, il repensait au reproche à propos de son inaccessibilité et se demandait si le baseballer avait raison ou non.

Dans le lit du dessous, Takeshi s'était vite endormi mais avait déjà le sommeil agité en sachant qu'il partageait la même chambre que le manieur de tonfas d'un côté, il en était heureux mais d'un autre, il redoutait aussi la nuit qu'il allait passer et son rêve allait dans ce sens. Déjà, il était renfermé dans la même pièce que le gardien du nuage mais quelque chose était différent et il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi ce qui, au fond, le perturbait déjà pas mal. A ça s'ajoute le fait que le chef du comité de discipline avait vraiment l'air très heureux avec le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres et avant que le gardien de la pluie ait pu faire quelque chose, Hibari Kyôya s'effondra.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Mukuro amorça d'abord de longs mouvements de hanches avant de reprendre un baiser passionné au plus jeune. Tsuna était submergé par le plaisir et ce, malgré la gêne qui restait pourtant, il avait annoncé à l'illusionniste qu'il pouvait bouger car il avait compris que le jeune homme se retenait depuis longtemps et qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas le brusquer. Les poings de Rokudo étaient tout simplement serrés au maximum de chaque côté du torse de son supérieur juste pour ne pas le brusquer. Le decimo embrassa encore et encore chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant à sa portée, mordant même lorsque Mukuro toucha quelque chose en lui qui lui procura un plaisir encore inconnu jusque là.

Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, mêlés de supplications, de murmures destinés rien que pour lui pour lui, l'homme qui avait tant voulu le tuer. Mukuro ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, à la base, ça devait être un jeu un jeu où il brisait le decimo pour avoir plus facile de le posséder mais à la fin, toute cette mascarade l'avait mise dans de beaux draps. Première leçon de séduction : « lorsque tu séduis, ne tombe jamais amoureux ». Le plan de l'illusionniste était voué à l'échec depuis le début, il savait que cette obsession envers le petit japonais n'était pas très bonne pour sa santé et le voilà maintenant en train de lui faire l'amour pas comme il baisait avec les autres, il aimait entendre le son de la voix de Tsuna, d'habitude, au moindre gémissement de plaisir, sa proie se retrouvait avec une main devant le bouche pour étouffer le moindre bruit. Pour la première fois aussi, le gardien de la brume prenait autant de plaisir qu'il en donnait et ça, c'était important pour lui. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il laissa sa tête dans le cou de son Tsunayoshi et commença à gémir son nom au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui.

-Mu… Mukuro Je pense que je… Je vais venir…

La cadence de l'illusionniste s'accéléra encore, leurs corps étaient brillant de sueur mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils arrivaient à la fin. Dans un dernier gémissement, Tsuna se libéra entre leurs deux torses tandis que Mukuro continua encore quelques mouvements avant de se retirer pour ne pas éjaculer dans le corps de celui qu'il aimait il savait que la première fois était déjà douloureuse sans rajouter ça. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, le corps du gardien du ciel se lova contre le sien tandis que tous deux profitaient du bien-être post orgasmique.

-Kufufu~ Je pense que nous devrons nous laver demain matin~

-Oui, demain mais comment on va faire pour dormir dans ce lit ?

-Kufufu~ On n'est pas bien comme ça ?

Mukuro resserra sa prise autour de la taille du decimo et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune. Tsuna s'était endormi presque directement mais lui profitait juste de la chaleur du corps qu'il serrait tout contre lui car même s'il pourrait encore passer du temps avec le boss, ce ne sera sûrement pas quand Gokudera sera dans les parages. Pour une fois, l'illusionniste se permit de se laisser dominer par l'illusion de bonheur qu'il ressentait.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Ca devait faire au moins deux heures de le baseballer n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et le pire c'est que quand Hibari lui a parlé, il n'a même pas daigné répondre. A bouts de nerfs, l'alouette descendit de son lit et resta étonné devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui Yamamoto dormait mais devait être perdu dans un cauchemar car il grimaçait sans cesse et semblait paniqué. Avec une douceur improbable, le gardien du nuage essaya de réveiller l'autre garçon pour lui demander à nouveau ce qui n'allait pas mais malgré ses appels, son collègue de la pluie demeurait prisonnier de ses songes. Dans un soupir vraiment sonore, Kyôya écarta les couettes et se glissa à côté de l'autre garçon qui, instinctivement, se colla contre la nouvelle source de chaleur mais au moins, le baseballer était calmé ce qui allait laisser l'opportunité à son colocataire du jour de pouvoir –enfin- dormir.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Takeshi se réveilla parce qu'il avait trop chaud mais aussi parce qu'il sentait un poids sur son torse. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit une ombre humaine dans son lit et en déduisit alors que ça devait être Hibari ce qui le paralysa un instant avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il était toujours vivant après le voyage en avion. Rassuré que son rêve ne se produirait pas, il essaya de se rendormir mais à chaque fois, il se disait que s'il fermait les yeux, il ne pourrait pas observer le visage endormi de l'autre garçon. Il avait résisté un bon moment avant de laisser sa main passer dans la chevelure noire de jais avant qu'une main attrape son poignet rapidement.

-Tu ferais bien de dormir, herbivore.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mo…

Une paire de lèvre l'avait empêché d'achever sa question et à présent, une langue fouillait sa bouche tandis qu'il essayait toujours de réaliser ce qu'il se passait puis d'un coup, il comprit. Hibari Kyôya l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, un filet de salive les reliait toujours et une légère teinte rosée colorait leurs joues.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis attiré par toi, bonne nuit herbivore.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il se dégagea du lit et remonta sur son matelas en hauteur sans un mot mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'avouer ça à ce type ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le gardien du nuage était persuadé d'avoir toujours su se maîtriser, même dans les pires situations et là, il était totalement dépassé. Il fixait le plafond lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir de la visite dans les secondes qui suivaient et effectivement, il sentit un corps chaud s'aventurer en plein dans son territoire mais pourtant, il se laissa faire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien, ha ha…

Rire nerveux pour masquer son trouble déjà avouer ça à une fille doit être dur mais le dire au type le plus dangereux de Namimori est complètement suicidaire et pourtant, ce dernier se rapproche juste du garçon qui vient de lui faire l'aveu.

-On pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble alors…

-Bonne nuit Takeshi.

-Bonne nuit… Kyôya…

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, le baseballer avait tressailli de peur de se prendre un coup mais à la place, il entendit juste un bâillement. Soulagé, il finit par s'endormir.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Le matin, dans la chambre 69, on entendait deux personnes rire. Même s'ils étaient fatigués et qu'ils se sentaient poisseux, les deux garçons riaient de bon cœur. Au réveil de Mukuro, ce dernier s'étira et perdit l'équilibre ce qui, évidemment le fit tomber du lit. Vu qu'ils dormaient entrelacés, Tsuna l'accompagna dans sa chute et tous deux se retrouvèrent à côté du matelas avec de grands éclats de rire. Ils se relevèrent toujours de bonne humeur et se dirigèrent vers la douche qu'ils prirent ensemble évidemment.

A l'heure prévue, ils sortirent enfin de la cabine et s'apprêtèrent pour le voyage retour, encore fatigués de cette nuit délicieuse. Heureusement pour Tsuna, Mukuro l'avait allongé car le pauvre decimo avait un mal de dos et une gêne au niveau de son postérieur.

-Kufufu~ Il faudra qu'on essaye d'autres positions un jour~

-Hiii ! Je suis déjà plein de courbatures !

-Oya~ C'est un entraînement comme un autre~ Que veux-tu faire en attendant les autres ?

-Mukuro ! Arrête, il reste un quart d'heure avant que les autres ne débarquant ici ! ST..op…

L'illusionniste avait déjà assis Tsuna sur le canapé et léchait déjà ses lèvres avec envie tandis qu'une main s'aventurait sous le boxer du châtain. Ce dernier poussa un soupir lorsque Mukuro commença à le masturber sans le quitter des yeux puis avec un sourire amusé, il lui annonça qu'il lui fallait moins d'un quart d'heure pour le faire jouir. Le decimo s'empourpra tandis que son gardien de la brume pompait déjà son érection naissante toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Hayato et Ryohei étaient déjà en train de s'engueuler à cause du bruit que faisait l'autre dès le matin. Le gardien du soleil ne voulait pas que l'italien fume dans le salon car la cigarette c'est extrêmement mauvais pour la santé.

-Tais-toi tête de gazon ! J'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de nicotine pour te supporter !

-Tête de poulpe tu devrais venir faire un EXTRÊME entraînement avec moi quand tu veux fumer, la nicotine est mauvaise pour la santé !

-Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bon pour moi !

Sur ce, le gardien de la tempête alluma son troisième tube de la journée et expira la fumée comme une délivrance. A présent, il voulait juste retrouver son Juudaime et éviter la tête de gazon qui avait tendance à être trop… Extrême.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dino était levé depuis longtemps et malheureusement pour lui, de la chambre 68, il devinait ce qui se passait à côté. Il se doutait que les gémissements de la nuit passée n'étaient pas ceux d'une personne inconnue car personne n'aurait été assez fou pour mettre l'ancien détenu de Vendicare dans son lit, en tout cas, il se doutait que l'illusionniste n'allait pas chanter sur tous les toits de Namimori qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Avec un soupir las, il finit sa tasse de café avant d'aller réveiller Lambo car le gamin devait encore se débarbouiller et aussi grignoter quelque chose avant le trajet.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Takeshi se réveilla lorsque le préfet de Namimori le secoua et puis, avec un sourire radieux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon dans un baiser chaste pour finir par poser un autre baiser dans le creux du poignet du manieur de tonfas. Ce dernier rougit un peu mais se laissa faire, une victoire en soi. Peu de temps après, les deux garçons rejoignirent le petit groupe qui attendait devant la chambre 69. Cette dernière était verrouillée et aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles des mafieux, inquiétant de plus en plus Dino ainsi que Gokudera ce dernier s'apprêtait à défoncer le dernier obstacle le séparant de son Juudaime lorsque, comme par miracle, le panneau de bois s'ouvre tout seul. C'est alors un Tsunayoshi rouge pivoine et à moitié débraillé qui les accueille tandis que l'illusionniste est aux abonnés absents.

-Où est cet enfoiré d'illusionniste ?

-Oya~ Quelle méchanceté envers moi. Je ne t'ai rien fait à toi que je me souvienne… Kufufu~

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au Juudaime espèce d'enfoiré !

-Kufufu~ Il te le dira bien lui-même un jour, cher collègue…

La dernière réplique cloua le bec aux personnes présentes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Reborn. Ce dernier sourit avec mystère jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce au groupe qu'il était l'heure qu'ils y aillent.

Dans le train, tout était plutôt calme. Mukuro avait accepté de s'écarter un peu de Tsuna au grand plaisir de Dino, vu que le train était bondé, Takeshi et Kyôya en avaient profité pour se mettre à l'opposé du wagon. Si on les regardait attentivement, on se rendait compte qu'Hibari avait une main sur la cuisse de Yamamoto et que les doigts des deux garçons étaient entrelacés. Le Vongola decimo surveillait l'illusionniste car la fille assise en face de ce dernier lui faisait complètement du charme et faisait, l'air de rien, du pied sans se soucier du danger qu'elle encourrait.

-Pourquoi joues-tu avec tes pilules de dernière volonté et tes gants Dame-Tsuna ?

-Pour rien Reborn, pour rien.

D'un geste brusque, il referma la petite boîte et regarda autre part c'était la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça et il s'étonnait lui-même. Un rire qu'il connaissait bien lui parvint et lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction de Mukuro, il se rendit alors compte que l'illusionniste le menait en bateau depuis le début. Le reste du trajet en train s'acheva dans un silence pesant où pour la première fois, Tsuna était de mauvaise humeur ce qui perturbait tout le monde, sauf évidemment la personne concernée.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dans l'avion, Takeshi était encore assis à côté du hublot, Hibari à ses côtés. Dino avait eu la chance de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de l'arcobaleno, Ryohei surveillait Lambo, Hayato râlait et Mukuro ainsi que Tsuna dormaient déjà l'un appuyé sur l'autre. Tous se demandaient ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre 69, tous sauf Dino et l'air de rien, ça lui avait foutu un sacré coup au moral.

Après plusieurs heures, Tsuna se réveilla un court instant, juste le temps d'aller chercher deux plaids et de les placer sur lui et Mukuro avant de disparaître sous la couverture. Il se rendormit rapidement tout en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de l'illusionniste heureusement que Dino ne le voyait pas, ça aurait fini de l'achever. Plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kyôya de se lever pour prendre lui aussi deux épaisseurs à poser sur lui et son compagnon. Le manieur de tonfas haussa un sourcil lorsque son compagnon lui tomba dessus, endormi mais gémissant soudain, il comprit la cause de la douleur de l'autre garçon : ses tonfas. Dans un geste rapide, il dégaina son arme sous les regards inquiets des autres avant de la poser sagement par terre pour installer son voisin comme il le fallait sur son épaule.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

De retour à Namimori, les neuf passagers se dirigèrent vers chez eux, tous sauf Hibari qui passa manger des sushis au Takesushi et Mukuro qui s'invita à la demeure Sawada. Reborn quant à lui, il partit avec Dino dans un bar fort peu fréquentable, les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Trois mois après cette sortie, tout le monde avait compris que les gardiens du nuage et de la pluie entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale. Evidemment, tout le monde se demandait comment le joueur de baseball avait fait pour réussir à approcher le dangereux manieur de tonfas. A présent, Mukuro s'amusait à questionner son alouette sur divers sujets les plus embarrassants les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce que la dite alouette le trouve en train de molester leur boss dans les toilettes de sa chère école. A partir de ce moment là, toute la famiglia Vongola et alliés apprit par preuve photographique que le Vongola decimo était bien moins pur que ce que les autres pouvaient le penser. Evidemment, on pouvait dire qu'Hibari était arrivé dans la chambre du decimo juste au moment ou Tsunayoshi Sawada était à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'illusionniste, un regard prédateur et prêt à faire on ne sait quoi.

Et si toute la mafia s'en fichait pas mal, le cheval ailé avait été peiné de voir cette photo. Le soir même, il avait été boire plus que de raison au manoir de la Varia et s'était réveillé dans le lit de Xanxus, nu, et à côté du propriétaire du lit aussi habillé que lui. Il ne se souvenait de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard assassin du fils adoptif du neuvième évidemment, le Dino avait payé le centuple de ce qu'il avait fait au propriétaire de la chambre.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

D'autres voyages furent encore organisés un peu partout dans le monde et tout le petit monde –de plus en plus nombreux- de la dixième génération Vongola découvrait de nouvelles affinités au cours de ces excursions formatives. En fin de compte, Tsuna finit par se demander si l'entraînement était vraiment pour les renforcer ou pour leur apprendre différentes choses. Intéressantes du point de vue de Mukuro et perverses de l'avis d'Hibari mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. A chaque voyage, il y avait des problèmes de couples qui soit se réglaient soit se finissaient en bataille générale au moins, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer.


End file.
